


The One We Let Go

by TricksterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel go to visit a child that they saved once to see how she was at her new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One We Let Go

The impala was parked outside a yellow house with a white fence surrounding it. It wasn't beside it but it was a few feet down so it didn't look like they were stalking. Though, what they were doing could be considered as stalking. The boys liked to call it a check up rather than stalking. After all, it wasn't like they were here to see if a monster lived inside. No, they were here for a different reason.

The front door opened and a golden retriever ran outside, followed by a seven year old girl. Her (h/c) hair was tied up into pigtails, being held in place by two (f/c) hairbands. She was wearing a cute blue dress that ended at her thighs.

The dog ran back to her and barked, running around her. A boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen walked out, shutting the door that the younger girl had left open. He walked over to her and picked her up, twirling her for a moment before taking her hand and leading her over to a swing that they had attacked to a tree.

“Dean, look.” Sam pointed toward the swing where the older boy was pushing the younger girl. She had a huge grin on her face and Sam couldn't help but smile as well.

Dean on the other hand felt an ache in his heart. It wasn't that he didn't like seeing you happy, it brought a great weight off of his shoulder when he saw that you were happy. He was just saddened because you were happy without them. He missed you greatly, he wished he could have seen you grow up, yet he knew he couldn't. His job was too dangerous for a child to come along as well.

He began to think about when he had first met you, all alone in your room. He sighed as the memory came flooding back.

Flashback Start

Dean ran up to the vampire, quickly slicing its head off. He heard it fall to the floor and felt a sigh come out of his lips. He was lucky that it was only a rogue vampire, that meant that it didn't have a nest to come and try to help their fallen friend.

Now, he had to find Sammy and tell him that he had taken care of the vampire. They had split up to see if they could find the vampire quicker and leave. It seemed that Dean had found the lucky bastard.

He began to walk down the stairs when he heard a faint whimpering sound coming from down the hallway. What the hell? He thought as he turned around and began to follow the sound. Was this a victim or someone who was working with the vampire? He gripped his blade tighter as he finally found the room in which the noise was coming from.

He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, his eyes widening slightly at the sight before him. There sat a girl who couldn't be older than three. She was covered in blood that Dean prayed wasn't hers. Beside her, two corpses laid. Their throats were torn out and Dean knew that this must have been the vampire's latest kill.

Dean put the blade back into his pocket before slowly walking into the room, a floor board creaking under him. That caused the little,weeping girl to look up at him. Her (e/c) eyes were wide and filled with tears.

“Don't worry, I’m here to save you.” He said as he took another step closer to the girl. “Did the man bleed on you? Who's blood is that?” Dean knew that must have sounded like the strangest question but he had to make sure that this little girl wasn't going to turn into a vampire. Oh, how he prayed that didn't happen. He couldn't bear to have this little girl become one of...them.

She shook her head and pointed toward the two dead bodies. Must have been their blood Dean thought as he took another step so he was only a foot away from her.

“Sweetie, I promise I won't hurt you.” He said, extending his hand for her to take. He thought he heard something about not standing too close to a lost child because it might intimidate them. That's the last thing he needed was for this girl to be terrified of him.

“Were these two your parents?” Dean asked when you finally took his hand. He couldn't help but get this warm feeling in his chest, something that only a child could bring out. Your hand felt so soft in his tough, calloused one.

You nodded and sniffled, using your free hand to wipe away a tear that was rolling down your cheek. Poor girl, loosing her parents at such a young age and by something like this... Dean thought as he began to walk. You followed him, your bare feet padding quietly.

“Don't worry, I’m going to keep you safe.” Dean said and made a promise that he was going to do just that. No matter what happened,he would be there for you. “My name is Dean, do you have a name?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

“(Y/N), everyone has a name silly.” You chuckled quietly, though it was cut off by a quiet sob.

Dean squeezed your hand gently, trying to reassure you. He didn't like it when a child cried, it made his heart break.

“Come on, let's go and find my brother. Then we can figure out what to do with you.” He said and you nodded, smiling up at him.

Flashback End

You had stayed with the Winchester brothers for a year and it was easy to say that they felt horrible when you left. Even Castiel ;the funny angel with a trench coat as you knew him; felt saddened when you left. He would miss teaching you about the bible.

Dean was the one who was worried the most for you. He didn't know if you were going to like your new home, he thought you were going to hate it. You were going to cry and beg them to take you back. But when Ethan (the older boy) had come out and offered you his hand, you warmed up to him almost immediately.

He took on the role as your big brother, protecting you from anything that you may be scared of. One time when the boys had come by to check up on you, they saw you cowering at the feet of some stupid ten year old who had pushed you to the ground. Dean was about to get out of the car and do something when he saw Ethan walk up and start yelling at the boy. He then took your hand and took you to get some ice cream.

Dean was glad that you had a big brother, someone to protect you. He was your knight in shining armor and Dean hoped that it would always stay that way. He didn't want you to have to ever deal with the heartbreak of losing a sibling, whether that was death or just them hating you.

“Dean, you know that I do not wish to depart from this touching moment but I believe we should start traveling once again. If you do not start driving soon, then you will be late arriving in Ohio.” Castiel said, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Dean nodded and his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he realized that he had to leave. He wished he could talk to you but he didn't want someone to see and think that you could be tortured for information on the Winchester brothers. He hated the thought of that.

Dean was going to just have to wait another year so he could come back and see you on your birthday. Even though it there wasn't any conversation, he still enjoyed it. He liked to see that you were safe, living a normal life. Yet he wondered if you still had nightmares about that night when you met him. He didn't need to worry though, you had your big brother to protect you.

Maybe he could visit you one day, when you were older. Maybe when you were turning ten, double digits right? He should probably wait until you were fourteen to sixteen though. But....you probably would have forgotten who he was. He would just became a blurred face in the midst of a nightmare.

The impala roared to life and began to drive away from the yellow house with the white fence surrounding it.


End file.
